


Plans at Dalton

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Sam Evans, Dalton Academy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Sam Evans, Jealous Sam Evans, Klam endgame, M/M, Multi, Plans, Poor Sebastian, Pre-Relationship, Scheming, Secret Relationship, all of them go to dalton, including sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blaine and Kurt never left Dalton but they never got together. Blaine is best friends with Sebastian and Hunter, who are secretly dating. Kurt is friends with them but not as close. Kurt’s best friend is Sam who attends Dalton too. Blaine and Kurt have been pining towards each other for ages. Sam is stuck in the middle of the two boys.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Hunter Clarington, Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe, Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee), Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Planning

Sebastian was wrapped in Hunter’s arm in their shared dorm room. They were laid on Hunter’s bed, Mr Puss at their feet. Nobody knew about them, Hunter didn’t know his sexuality and didn’t want to say anything till he did. Sebastian accepted that, he got it.

“Hunter, I need your help with a plan.” Sebastian looked up at his boyfriend.

“And what exactly would that be my love?” He kissed his head.

“We need to get Blaine and Kurt together.” When Hunter shot him a confused look Sebastian expanded. “Look at the way they look at each other. I am sick of Blaine giving Kurt puppy dog eyes in every rehearsal. We have to set them up before I die.”

“You are so dramatic.” He laughed and kissed the brunette who kissed back. “How would we do it?”

“Well Nick, Jeff and Trent will definitely help. Not sure about Sam though.” Sebastian pondered.

“Well we can speak to those three tomorrow. Why not Sam?”

“I think he likes one of them. Maybe both of them, who knows? Definitely one though.”

“Do you just want to be involved in everyone’s romantic life?” Hunter asked.

“Well, it’s hard hiding ours. I understand and accept why but if I can’t show mine I might as well meddle with other peoples. Plus, I genuinely think Blaine will kill me if he carries on with the whole ‘I’m a lost puppy dog’ act.” Sebastian sighed dramatically.

“Let’s speak to the others tomorrow. Right now I just want to snuggle and sleep, sound good?” Hunter looked down at his boyfriend.

“Sounds absolutely perfect.”

During the warbler rehearsal the next day, Sebastian had to keep nudging Blaine. The curly haired boy did nothing but stare at Kurt the entire rehearsal with puppy dog eyes. Sebastian was very closing to slapping his best friend.

“That’s enough for today, you’re all getting lazy!” Hunter announced from the front of the room. “Jeff, Nick, Trent, Sebastian, I need a word.”

The 4 boys sat on the couches while the rest of the warblers quickly filed out. Hunter remaining at the front of the room.

“Are we in trouble? I promise I didn’t do anything!” Nick frowned, his boyfriend Jeff putting an arm around him.

“You’re not in trouble, Nick, I promise.” Hunter reassured him. “I’m not sure if you are aware but Blaine’s being looking at Kurt with his puppy dog eyes and we are going to get them together.”

“How?” Jeff asked.

“We are going to devise a plan, set it out in stages. This won’t happen overnight.” Hunter announced. “I want you to treat this seriously, if Blaine isn’t up to standards we are not going to win our competitions. Understood?”

“Understood.” The 4 boys spoke in unison, Sebastian giving a very small nod to Hunter.

While the 5 warblers were devising their plan, Blaine and Kurt were doing French work in the library.

“I don’t understand, why didn’t you ask Sebastian?” Kurt asked politely.

“All he does is roll his eyes at me. I want someone gentle, like you.” Blaine replied. 

“Well, Sebastian did grow up in France. I can imagine how he’ll feel about you butchering the language.” Blaine frowned. “Oh, I didn’t mean it like that. You know how Sebastian is. He’s just hidden and judgmental.”

“He is a bit, isn’t he? Maybe we should try and crack his shell.” Blaine said.

“Maybe we should do the French work first , that second.” Blaine nodded, returning to his work.

And so it seems while Sebastian was trying to get Blaine and Kurt together they had a plan for him. 


	2. What’s wrong with Sam?

Kurt was lucky to have the best roommate it Dalton, Sam Evans. He’d do impressions when Kurt was sad or couldn’t sleep. He stayed away from Kurt’s stuff unless Kurt asked him to touch it and mostly importantly he respected the fact that sometimes Kurt needed alone time. Kurt looked over at Sam who was staring at the ceiling as if he a personal vendetta against it.

“I can hear you thinking.” Kurt commented. He was expecting a funny reply from Sam but he got nothing. “Sam?”

“Huh? What?” Sam shook his head as he broke out of his trance.

“What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re off.”

“No I’m not. You’re off.” Sam turned away, his back facing Kurt.

“Sammy..”

“My names Sam.” Kurt was taken back at that. Sam loved to be called Sammy.

“Did I do something?” Sam didn’t reply. “Sam?”

“It’s nothing, okay? Stay out of my business, please!” Sam got up and left the room.

Kurt remained on his best, a little shocked at what happened. Sam had never got angry at him. He didn’t mean to cross any boundaries. He just wanted to know what was wrong with his friend.

Blaine was in the library about to settle down to begin his work when he saw Sam in the corner. He walked over with a smile on his face, though that quickly faded when he saw his face.

“Everything alright, Sammy?” Unlike with Kurt, Sam didn’t mind Blaine calling him that. The boy did start it.

“Why does everyone keep asking that?” He’d given up at being angry at anyone who did.

“We just want to make sure you’re alright.” Blaine put a comforting hand on Sam’s shoulder but he brushed it off.

“Well I’m fine! I’m good! Everything is fine!” And Sam left with that leaning yet another person confused. 

Sam stormed off till he found a room where nobody would find him. How could he be so stupid? It could never work between Sam and Kurt or Sam and Blaine. He had to get that out of his head.

Kurt came into the library and saw Blaine, he quickly made his way over.

“Hey, have you seen Sam?”

“Yes, he came in here a few minutes ago. I asked him if he was alright and he got defensive and stormed out.” Blaine explained.

“Weird, he did that when I asked him if he was alright.”

“Do you think he’s alright?”

“Definitely not.” Kurt looked at him.

“We have to help him.”

“Definitely.”

Nick, Jeff, Trent and Sebastian all watched this conversation go down from the other side of the library. All though they couldn’t hear anything.

“I think they could get themselves together just fine.” Trent said.

“Shut up, Trent.” Sebastian replied. “They’re idiots, they are not going to get themselves together.”

“Exactly. They probably think the other one sees them as a great friend.” Nick added.

“You mean how you and Jeff did?” Trent asked.

“Hey! It’s common knowledge that me and Nick are idiots. What else do you think we were going to do?” Jeff replied. Sebastian laughing at him.

“What’s got you laughing?” Hunter came and joined the boys, trying to hide how cute he thought Sebastian looked laughing.

“Just Jeff being Jeff.” Sebastian told him.

“I’m Jeffing.” He clicked his fingers at him.

“Anyway, I came to see if you’ve start phase 1 of our plan.” Hunter stated.

“They seem to be doing that just fine.” Trent pointed to where Kurt and Blaine were engrossed in conversation.

“Maybe they aren’t as stupid as we thought.” Hunter suggested.

“No, they definitely are.” Sebastian replied, sneaking a heartwarming smile while the other 3 were watching Kurt and Blaine. 


	3. Songs and Sleepovers

Kurt was nervous today Hunter would be announcing the songs for regionals and he really hope he just had a tiny solo in at least one of the songs.

“Okay, so we have 2 duets. Then 1 group song.” Hunter explained. “So Blaine and Kurt will start of by singing “like I’m gonna loose you” , then me and Sebastian will sing “Attention” but the Pentatonix version. Then the group number will be “Radioactive”. That’s all for today. Sheet music has already been sent through to you.” Hunter dismissed them.

Kurt was shocked. He got a duet with Blaine! This was amazing news. He ran up to catch him. He tapped him on the shoulder once he reached him. 

“Hi, Kurt.” Blaine smiled. “We have a duet together!”

“We do, do you may want to arrange some time to practice?” Kurt asked, walking with him.

“Tomorrow? 6?” Blaine asked.

“Sounds good to me!”

Meanwhile, Sebastian waited till every Warbler had left before approaching Hunter.

“Hey, Bas.” Hunter looked at him before going back to putting his notes away. 

“A duet? Me and you? Hunter, I thought you wanted this to be a secret?” Sebastian spoke quickly.

“For now, yes I do.” Hunter replied. “There’s nothing wrong with two friends singing a duet.” 

“Yes, because everyone duo who’s sang a duet in the Warblers hasn’t ended up together. Let’s see, Nick and Jeff sang a duet-“ Hunter cut him off by kissing him quickly.

“We don’t have to confirm anything. Let them guess and think. Make them squirm.” Hunter smiled and took Sebastian’s hands in his own. “Okay?”

“Okay. I just don’t want you getting hurt.” He hugged Hunter.

“I know.” He hugged him back, rubbing his hand up and down his back. “That’s what I love about you, you always worry about me.” He kissed his head. “I’m okay with them making rumours.”

Kurt made his way to Blaine’s dorm room at 6. Blaine had asked Trent if he could go elsewhere, the boy agreeing.

“Hey, Kurt.” Blaine smiled as he let Kurt in.

“Hey.” Kurt replied as he sat on Blaine’s desk chair. “Don’t you think it’s weird that Hunter gave himself and Sebastian a duet?”

“It is a bit, maybe we should talk to Sebastian?” Blaine suggested. 

“Practice can wait, can’t it?” Blaine nodded as he texted Sebastian, the older boy replying quickly telling him he’d be there soon.

Sebastian thought Blaine just wanted to hang so we knocked on the door and he saw Kurt behind him, he was confused. Blaine let him in and Sebastian went to sit on Blaine’s bed as he usually did.

“What’s this? An intervention?” Sebastian asked.

“Sort of.” Kurt replied. 

“What did I do this time?” He rolled his eyes.

“You and Hunter have duet at regionals, that’s suspicious.” Blaine commented. 

“It’s not, our voices sound good together and Hunter recognises that. Nothing suspicious about it.” Sebastian replied.

“You like him.” Kurt blurted. “It’s obvious, the way you look at him.”

“Okay?”

“He’s said many times he isn’t bi curious, we just want to make sure you’re alright.” Blaine said.

Sebastian isn’t sure where it came from but out of nowhere, he started crying. He was a wreck. He already had Hunter, they weren’t correct. So why was he crying?

“No, no, Sebby. No crying, I didn’t make to make you cry.” Blaine came and sat beside him, bringing him into a tight hug. “Here’s an idea, to make you better, me, you and Kurt will have a sleepover. I’m sure Trent won’t mine sleeping in Kurt’s room, we can watch films and you can listen to us sing.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. What do you think Sebastian?”

“Okay.” He squeezed Blaine.

“You can pick the films, you always pick the good ones.” Blaine smiled and squeezed back. 


	4. Fake Dating

Hunter was concerned when Sebastian didn’t show up to their dorm or answer his messages that night. He was confused and relieved when Sebastian walked into the warbler rehearsal deep in conversation with Blaine. 

“Right, we’re going to start rehearsing the group- yes, Sebastian?” Hunter asked when Sebastian raised his hand.

“I don’t want to sing the duet with you.” Hunter was taken a back by that.

“What? No, it’s happening. I’m not changing the set list now.” Hunter replied.

“I don’t care, you are. I’m not singing a duet with you.” Sebastian said.

“I’ll swap with Sebastian.” Kurt offered. “I’ll sing with you and he can sing with Blaine.”

“No!” Hunter replied very quickly, along with Nick.

“What? I just think Blaine and Kurt sound good together.” Nick shrugged.

“Nobody’s swapping, nobody’s changing. End of. Get over it.”

“I am not singing with you!” Sebastian said as he stormed out, Blaine quickly following him.

When Blaine found Sebastian in his dorm room he was packing a bag. He looked distressed and upset.

“Bas?”

“I’m staying on your floor for a while.”

“Okay, come on before he finds us. I don’t want to be shouted out.” Blaine hurried him.

“I won’t let him shout at you.” Sebastian wrapped a protective arm around his shoulder.

“You’re always so protective of me.”

“You’re not very good at sticking up for yourself.” Sebastian explained.

Blaine wasn’t sure where the feeling came from, he wasn’t sure what encouraged him to do it. But he looked up at Sebastian, put a gentle hand on his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. Just like Blaine, Sebastian wasn’t sure where it came from but he kissed back, squeezing Blaine.

“Am I interrupting?” Hunter’s voice came from the door, an anger in it.

“We was just leaving.” Blaine squeaked, taking Sebastian’s bag with him.

“Seb?”

“We’re over. I’m not singing that song with you. You should have listened to me and maybe this wouldn’t have happened.” He left leaning Hunter to punch the wall beside him.

And what about their plans? Hunter wondered. They had plans for Blaine and Kurt to get together, but now there was something between Blaine and Sebastian that nobody saw coming.

The news of Blaine and Sebastian travelled fast around Dalton, like most news did. When Kurt found out he was devastated. He really thought something could happen between them, he was apparently wrong.

“Sam?” Kurt asked as the blonde walked into the room.

“Please don’t ask me if I’m okay.” He pleaded.

“I wasn’t going to, I need a favour.”

“What?” He looked at him.

“I need you to fake date me.” Kurt looked at him.

Kurt wasn’t at the Warbler practice when Blaine first arrived with Sebastian but as soon as he settled himself between Sebastian and Nick, Kurt walked through the door with Sam. Who was holding his hand.

“Woah, Kurt.” Jeff was the first to comment. “What’s happening between you two?”

“We’re dating. I am taking no more questions. Thank you.”

“Where’s Hunter?” Asked Sam. “He’s usually here by now.”

Blaine shot a glance in Sebastian’s direction. Sebastian only hoped he didn’t hear what he said when the curly hair boy left.

“I just got a message.” Trent announced. “He’s not coming, told us to practice.”

“Wait! Hunter not showing up?” One of the warblers piped up. “That isn’t normal.”

“It’s not.” Kurt answered too. “I mean he seemed angry after Sebastian said he didn’t want to sing with him.”

The warblers turned their attention to Sebastian.

“This is not my fault.”

“Then who punched your wall yesterday?” Nick asked. Sebastian looked at Nick. “I live next door to you.”

“Oh.” Was all that Sebastian could say. “Not my fault. Let’s practice, now.” Sebastian got up heading over to the music player to start the music. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff is the one who ends up calling the next get Klaine together meeting, though he makes a point not to tell Sebastian. 

“So they both appear to have boyfriends.” Jeff stated, Hunter rolled his eyes at that.

“I think Blaine is pitying him.” Hunter comments. The boys looking at him. “Sebastian is the strong guy you seem him as. He has problems, real problems. Him and Blaine are best friends. I can’t imagine him not breaking down to him.”

“So, you think Blaine is doing this to make him feel comforted and safe?” Trent asked.

“Something like that.” Hunter pursed his lips.

“I’m not convinced on Sam and Kurt.” Nick said. “They’ve come out of nowhere. Sebastian and Blaine have had chemistry since they’ve met. They has never been anything between Sam and Kurt.”

“Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian had a sleepover the other night.” Trent added. “Maybe Blaine and Sebastian were being close then and Kurt got jealous.”

“Wanted something for himself.” Jeff added to what Trent said.

“So we have a pity couple and a fake couple?” Hunter questioned.

“Sam definitely likes Kurt. He’s told me.”Nick said, everyone looked at him. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Nick! Did you not think this was vital information when we started this?” Hunter asked angrily.

“I forgot. I’m sorry.” Jeff wrapped a tight arm around Nick’s waist.

“It’s fine.” Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose.”

“Even if he likes him, Kurt doesn’t like Sam. There is nothing there.” Jeff mumbled.

“You have a good point, Nick. Thank you.” Hunter put a gentle hand on his shoulder and pat it quickly. 

Sam found Blaine sitting in the corner of the library, his head buried into his book.

“Hey, Blainey.” Sam sat beside him, Blaine looked up from his book and smiled. 

“Hi, Sammy.” He closed the book. “So you and Kurt?”

“What about us?”

“You’re dating.” Blaine hit his arm playfully.

“What? Oh, yeah. That.” Sam looked down. 

“Something wrong Sammy?” 

“Can you keep a secret?” Sam looked at him. 

“I haven’t told anyone what happened last year in the summer house.”

“Good. Anyway, me and Kurt are fake dating.” Blaine’s mouth fell open a little. “He asked me to, I’m not sure why though. I don’t really like being used.”

“Sam...” Blaine hugged him. “Tell him that. He’ll understand it’s Kurt.”

When they pulled away Blaine couldn’t help but to get lost in his eyes the same way he usually does in Kurt’s. Sam’s eyes kept flickering to Blaine’s lips. Lips he longed to kiss, like the way he longed to kiss Kurt’s.

“So you and Sebastian?” 

“I’m not really sure what’s happening. I think it was just one of those ‘kiss and nothing comes of it’ moments. You know?” Blaine looked down. 

“Yeah, I get that.” He looked at Blaine’s book. “I haven’t done that homework yet. Can I copy?” 

“Always, Sam. You know that. Just-“ 

“get some answers wrong.” Sam finished for him. 

The boys broke out into laughter before being told off by the librarian. 


End file.
